The Truth
by spontanious reality
Summary: Misa realizes that Light is just using her. When Light wants Misa to kill Ryuzaki, she's not sure if she agrees with him anymore. This is about Misa becoming more independent.


This is my first fan fiction :D

This happens when Misa gets her Death Note memories back and Light wants her to kill L. In this story Misa starts to question Light (I really don't like Light all that much). I did this because I think Misa should be more independent. Some of the parts are exactly like the Manga. I left a lot of light's dialogue exactly the same because he seems like a person who plans out what he says before he says it. If I continue it later there will be some stuff about L.

* * *

Part One- QUESTIONABLE

"_By the time you read this letter, you should have remembered everything._

_Do you remember my friends you met when you came to visit me at To-oh University? He called himself Hideki Ryuga, but you saw his name as something else. I want you to write his name in this notebook and kill him. But if you do it right after reading this letter, it will be immediately after you and I are given our freedom. So don't kill him until I give you the order to do so._

_Please burn this letter immediately and only take with you a number of notebook pages that you can get rid of quickly. Hide the pages on you and rebury the notebook here. And when you see me again, touch me with a piece of the notebook, and make it look casual. _

_If you do this, I will love you forever._

_Light Yagami__"_

Misa understood Light's plan immediately. He gave her the notebook back so she could get rid of L and touch him with a piece of Ryuk's Death Note so he and Ryuk could talk.

She remembered the boy who said he was Hideki Ryuga. Her shinigami eyes told her that his real name was L. Lawliet. When she didn't have the eyes and Light was working with the police force, he called himself "Ryuzaki". He was weird, and kind of creepy, but did Light and her and really have to kill him? He wasn't even a criminal!

Light wanted a new world, but Misa was happy with the way the world was. Even though her family was killed by bad people, Misa knew she would be ok. She was rich, and would always bodyguards to protect her. And anyways, the world would always have problems. Maybe Light was wrong.

But….she loved Light. She loved Light so much. He was really cute and attractive and Misa wanted to be with him forever. Just then she heard something rustle behind her.

"Ha!" said a voice behind her. She turned around sitting on the branch of the tree was Ryuk, grinning big with his mouth open. "I've finally returned to the human world."

"Ryuk!" She yelled.

"The shinigami attached to that notebook must come down to-" Misa stopped Ryuk in mid-sentence by hugging him.

"Long time no see!" she squealed, forgetting about the letter. "How ya been!"

"Umm…" Ryuk said, pushing Misa off of him. Misa fell on the floor. "Sorry" said Ryuk, looking down at her. "I'm male; I'm shy when it comes to girls."

Misa stood up and lauged.

"Oh yea…" She said, remembering the apple. "Light told me to bring this." She held out the apple to Ryuk. Ryuk stared at the apple with glazed eyes, and then took it and started to eat it rabidly.

"Is it really that good?" Misa asked, nervously.

"Yea," he said. "Apples from the human world are…juicy." Ryuk stared off into the distance for a while, and then pulled something out from behind his wing as he tossed the rest of the apple into his mouth. He pulled out another apple with a bite out of it and offered it to her. It looked as if it had been squeezed until there was no juice.

"Here's an apple from the shinigami world I was eating earlier." Ryuk said. "Wanna try?"

Misa took it and took a small bite of it.

"Ewe!" she yelled, spitting it out and throwing the disgusting apple on the ground. "It tastes like sand!"

"Yea." Said Ryuk. "Isn't it dry?"

Misa nodded. For a while she waited for Ryuk to say something, but she realized that he was just staring off into space. She still didn't know how to respond to Light's letter.

"Ryuk." She said, sitting on the ground. "I'm confused."

"Huh?" Said Ryuk, looking away from the space he was staring out into and focusing on Misa. "Why?"

"Ryuk," She said. "Light wants me to kill L by writing his name in my Death Note."

"Well, yea." He said. Misa pouted.

"But I don't wanna kill Ryuzaki." She said. "I wanna kill the _bad _people, the kind of people who killed my parents and sister."

"Then don't kill him" He said, as if it would be simple.

"But Light told me to." She said.

"Well," Shrugged Ryuk. "It's your Death Note, you can use it however you want to."

"But, you don't understand." She said. "Me and Light are in love. I don't want him to stop loving me."

Ryuk said nothing for a while.

"Well." Ryuk finally said. "To be perfectly honest I don't think he actually loves you."

Misa looked up at him. He looked scary and inhuman with his yellow eyes and his crazy grin. "No." She said, looking at him intensely. "You're wrong. He loves me. You don't know _anything _about love."

"Yea." He said. "You're probably right. If you want to talk to someone about this, talk to Rem."

"Hey, where is Rem?" She asked, forgetting about being mad at Ryuk.

"Light switched our notebooks, so I follow you instead of Rem." He said. "Because they caught Higuchi, the Kira case investigators have the notebook he was using, and they can see Rem. She's probably at the Kira investigation headquarters."

"Oh." Misa said. If she went to headquarters, she wouldn't even be able to see Rem. And how would Light feel if she asked to touch his Death Note so she could see her? He'd definitely ask for an explanation. So the only way she would be able to talk to Rem was through Ryuk.

Ryuk was the answer!

"Ryuk. I'm going to talk to Rem." She said.

"Um…" He said. "You know you won't be able to see or hear her, right?"

"Yes." She said. "But I have a plan! Light just got his memory back too, and this notebook was buried. Can he even see you?"

"No." He said. "I guess not."

"Great." She said. "I need you to go to police headquarters, take a piece of the other Death Note, and bring it to me."

"You want me to do that?"

"Yea. Aren't you going too?"

"I will." He said. "It's just that…What's in it for me?"

"I'm rich." She said cheerfully. "I'll buy you all the apples you want!"

"Okay." He said. "But later if you want me to do something else for you, I might want something better."

"Is there anything you love more than apples?"

Ryuk grinned bigger than normal. "You'll have to find that out for yourself."

"Okay." Misa said. Misa was so happy. Since Ryuk couldn't help her decide what to do, Rem could!

Then Misa heard a beeping noise. She took out her phone and looked at the screen. The call was from Light. _Darn it! _She thought. _He's expecting me to tell him Ryuzaki's real name! _

She decided to answer the phone though, because if she didn't, Light would be angry at her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Misa. It's Light. I'm guessing you found the spot I told you about."

"Yea!" she said. "Misa found it!" Even though she was questioning him, she wanted him to be proud of her.

"Good. Did you get the Letter and the notebook?"

"Mm-hmm." She said.

"Can you tell me his real name?"

"Light, I'm sorry. I don't…" She couldn't tell him his real name, a fake name, or that she didn't want him dead. She would have to lie to Light. That was something she'd never done before. "I don't remember his name."

"That's okay." He said. "I expected this. Can you come to headquarters as soon as posible? We need to talk."

"Okay." She said. "Are we going on a date?"

"Uh..."He said. "Sure. We can get coffee or something while we talk. Bye."

He hung up before she could say goodbye.

Ryuk was eating the apple Misa just got him, and they were alone in the elevator.

"Okay Ryuk." She said to him. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yea." He told her. "Just make sure you get a bunch of apples. After your date, me and Rem will be in your apartment, waiting for you." The elevator opened and Ryuk and Misa entered the floor. They walked down the Hallway and she waited at the door for Light. Light opened the door and she hugged him.

"Light." She said, as she tapped him with a piece of regular notebook paper. Ryuk slipped into the room grinning big. Then Light and Misa exited the room.

Light grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her.

"Where is Ryuk?" He asked. Misa looked up at him. He looked so angry she wanted to cry. But she had to go through with her plan. If the first part of her plan worked, so would this part.

"He's not here right now." She said calmly. "He's probably wandering around somewhere. He hasn't been in the human world for a while." Light let go of her shoulders.

"Ok then." He said. "Let's go get coffee."

On the way to the cafe they didn't talk much. The café light took her too was small, but cute. Light ordered a black coffee for himself and a cappuccino for Misa. When Light wasn't looking, Misa put a small piece of the Death Note in his coffee. Light would be expecting to be able to see Ryuk eventually.

When they got to the little table, Misa was happy.

"Yippee!" she yelled. "Now that you aren't chained to Ryuzaki, we can go on a real date."

"Misa," Light said, sounding serious. "Did you make the eye trade with Ryuk?"

_Oh no, _Misa thought. _He was expecting me to make the eye trade if I couldn't remember his name! So that was why he had Rem and Ryuk switch places. Rem would talk me out of a second eye trade for sure. _Misa had to lie again.

"Of course, Light." She said. She hoped that she knew what to do by the time she saw Ryuzaki again. If not she'd just have tell Light Ryuzaki's name, and then he'd kill him. "I had too, so I can help you."

"You dummy, your remaining lifespan has been…"Light seemed concerned. Now Misa felt bad for lying.

"But Misa had too!" She yelled. "If I didn't, then I'd be useless to you!"

"Misa," He said, looking more gentle than he had in a long time, " Right now, rather than having you make the eye trade and using that, I want to live with you as long as possible in the ideal world. That's how I feel." Ryuk was wrong! Light did love her!

"Light…" She said. He was upset about her lifespan…that was so sweet. But if she admitted to lying now, things would be really bad. She'd have to make the eye trade later.

"It's okay Misa." He said, confidently. "I already have another plan to get rid of L."

"Huh?" Misa said. "Wow, Light! You always have a plan!"

"Yea." He said. "I made sure to prepare everything before going into confinement, and that week before losing my memory, I spent every second thinking up every possible scenario and how to deal with it. And this current one isn't too bad. Soon, Kira will be completely revived." Light grabbed her hand and looked at her eyes intently. "Misa, let's create a new word without criminals, where only kind people exist."

"Yes!" Misa was so happy. She wouldn't have to kill anyone she didn't want to kill, Light would do that. She still wanted to talk to Rem though. And maybe she could talk to Light about not killing Ryuzaki….but…later.

"For now," Light said, "I need you to act as Kira and pass judgment on the criminals."

Misa nodded. "I can do that." Yes! This was how Misa wanted to help Light!

"You shouldn't have any trouble gaining info on criminals from the TV and internet, but don't write any names on the Death Note pages when you're in your house. There could be surveillance cameras. Only use the pages in the bathroom during you're movie shoots or outside."

"'kay." Misa said. She could do that!

"If you help me, I will be able to operate as Kira once again. Soon the new world will be built!"

He took his last sip of coffee and choked. "Ewe." He said. "There was a piece of paper in this."

Misa's plan had worked again. They were quiet for a while when Misa realized that booth of them where done with their coffee. "Hey Light, wanna go see a movie together now?"

Light sighed. "I'm sorry Misa. As an investigator I still need to spend time at headquarters, or else they would suspect me again. I should probably go now."

"Oh," Said Misa. "Okay."

"See you later." Light said, and got up and left her there alone.

* * *

End of chapter one...probably too long and too boring : P

Feel free to comment

Does anyone have an idea for a better Title for the story?


End file.
